


Here With Me

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie, Brief mention of virgin Eddie, Fix It, M/M, Smut, Top Richie, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s some point late at night, hours after they defeated IT and Richie was now still trying to get his head around how it came to the situation he was in right now. He didn’t think this would happen, fuck, he didn’t think this would ever happen but here he was.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was over, it was finally over. The thing that had been taunting them for their whole lives, that had this hold over them was now gone. They were free to do whatever they wanted, go back to their lives and leave Derry behind them. It didn’t feel right sitting in this hotel, it didn’t feel right the moment Richie returned to Derry but he still felt out of place like he shouldn’t be here. Weird fucking town.

What he saw in the deadlights kept playing over and over again in his mind. Eddie above him, pride and happiness in his eyes as he goes to tell Richie he thinks he’s killed IT before he is impaled by its claw. The fear in Eddie’s eyes as he sobs his name, the way he had set Eddie’s body down so that they could kill it. The pain that crushed him when he saw Eddie’s face, eyes open, blood coming from his mouth as he sat there lifeless. He felt sick, gut wrenching sick and felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to die down there with him because he now couldn’t think of a life without Eddie, he had forgot about him for twenty seven years, god how did he forget him?

Eddie was okay, Richie had came to just in time to push him out the way before the horrific vision could become a reality. He couldn’t explain it but the moment he pushed Eddie away and they all ran down to hide he saw this look in Eddie’s eyes, he couldn’t explain it but he wanted to pull Eddie into his arms. He wanted to hold him close and never let go, he would if Eddie let him.

Once it was finally over and they had just about made it out like his vision had shown him, he was still screaming out for Eddie like his vision. Only this time he was grabbing his wrist as Eddie ran alongside him, yelling out with everyone else in panic that the house was coming down. He couldn’t help but look back at Eddie once they made it out, watching the house crumble apart. 

It wasn’t long since they had been back at the hotel, they had some sort of bathing session at the quarry as they went down a trip to memory lane. He saw this in his vision too, he sobbed as everyone crowed around to comfort him in it as he cried for the loss of Eddie. Now here he was listening to Eddie complain about how disgusting the water is and how he doesn’t know how he swam in this as a child. He doesn’t know what it was but hearing Eddie talk about how disgusting it was caused him to start crying, hand over his eyes as he cried and the feeling of everyone beginning to surround him. The could feel everyone holding onto his arms to comfort him, he could feel Eddie’s hand reaching out to hold his, squeezing tight.

He knows it’s most likely due to the relief that all of this was finally over but deep down he also knew it was because Eddie was here, he wasn’t dead, he was here complaining about the shitty water and he was here tightly holding his hand. 

It’s some point late at night, hours after they defeated IT and Richie was now still trying to get his head around how it came to the situation he was in right now. He didn’t think this would happen, fuck, he didn’t think this would ever happen but here he was. Eddie was in his room, on his bed, in his lap, hands clutching Richie’s shoulders, face buried into Richie’s neck moaning and whimpering as Richie thrust hard inside him.

They started off with Eddie’s back on the bed while Richie pressed against him before changing to this position. Something about this felt more personal, Eddie in his arms, in his lap, Eddie this close to him. It made Richie hit reality that Eddie was with him, he was safe in his arms, he wasn’t back down there like his vision he was here with him.

Richie’s face was buried into Eddie’s hair as he moaned into it, glasses had been discarded god knows were and his hands clutched onto Eddie’s now sweaty body tightly. Lights were out in his room, his vision was not that great but it didn’t matter because all he could feel and hear was Eddie. He was hot and tight around him, hands clutching onto him and his body pressed against his. The sounds leaving him god, Richie couldn’t get over the sounds coming from Eddie so pleasured and so desperate, he couldn’t get his head around that he was the one causing those sounds, he was the one making Eddie feel this good. 

Eddie’s hips were rolling into his, trying to meet Richie’s thrusts, soft moans and whimpers leaving him, everyone else can probably hear this and he honestly couldn’t care. It was their first time together, it was Eddie’s first time all together and Richie wanted to make it special. No one else mattered right now, it was just them and that’s all Richie cared about.

He angled his hips a little, slamming back in harder hitting that sensitive spot inside Eddie causing him to cry out against Richie’s shoulder, hands clutching tighter. Richie grinned against Eddie’s hair before he was moving to press a kiss to his cheek, he knows that this is surprising affectionate for what they were doing right now but he loved him, he could kiss every inch of Eddie’s adorable face if he wanted to. Eddie now moved his head away from Richie’s shoulder turning to face Richie, noses brushing against each other before their lips met. Richie taking pleasure in swallowing up every moan and whimper that left Eddie, muffled against his lips.

One hand was wrapped around Eddie’s waist keeping him in place as he continued to thrust hard into him, hitting that spot inside him that made Eddie tremble in his arms and moan against his lips. His other hand was in Eddie’s hair, fingers gently gripping it as he kept his lips on his, bodies close as Eddie trembled against him and fuck, it was like every fantasy and dream he’s ever had about him but better. This was real, Eddie was the one trembling and gasping because of him.

He heard Eddie whimper as he tried to pull away from the kiss, gasping for air as he did. Richie didn’t waste time not having his lips on Eddie as he reached to press his lips to his neck, wanting to feel and taste every inch of his skin. His tongue reached out slowly licking up the hollow of Eddie’s throat, tasting the mix between soap from his shower and sweat on his skin. He could feel Eddie’s pulse skip under his tongue, his teeth gently scraping against the sensitive skin of Eddie’s neck.

“Richie” he breathed and Richie felt like the sound traveled all the way down to his cock that was inside Eddie, feeling like electricity running through him at the sound of his name being said by Eddie with such pleasure. His teeth gently bit his neck, gently biting and sucking on the skin as Eddie’s hands clutched tighter into him, shakey gasps and moans leaving his lips.

It was too dark for Richie’s poor eyesight to see but he was sure there was a mark, pulling away, tongue lapping at the skin before he was moving away. He wanted to look at Eddie, he wanted to see Eddie. He stopped his movement for a moment causing Eddie to softly whine which he chuckled a little at as his hand patted around on the bed for his glasses. He wanted to see Eddie, he needed to see Eddie.

His hands patted around until he found his glasses on the bed before he was in a rush to quickly put them on. When he could finally see Richie felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at Eddie. Even in the darkness he could clearly see Eddie’s flushed face, eyes almost lidded over with pleasure, his hair a little messy from Richie threading his fingers through it and nuzzling his face into his hair and holy shit Richie couldn’t get his head around that this was real and how Eddie looks right now is better than anything he’s ever imagined. 

His arm pulled Eddie close to him before he was slowly bottoming out before slamming back into him causing Eddie to cry out.  
“F-Fuck Richie!” Richie kept his eyes on him as he continued to roll his hips into him, the look of pleasure on his face, biting his bottom lip a little as he looked back at Richie.

“Come on let me hear ya” Whispered Richie as his free hand moved to his face, caressing it as his thumb pulled on Eddie’s bottom lip, watching the reactions on Eddie’s face as he thrust into him. The way his mouth opened as he moaned out and Richie couldn’t get enough of it. 

“R-Richie! P-Please!” He whined  
“Yeah?” Whispered Richie, bringing his face closer to his.  
“I’m gonna-“ another moan leaving him as Richie thrust hard into him, stopping him from finishing what he was going to say.  
“Gonna cum for me?” Said Richie, voice low as a whimper left Eddie, nodding his head and his hands gripping tight onto Richie’s shoulders. 

“I’ve got ya” Whispered Richie as his hand reached to take Eddie’s cock, pumping him as he continued to thrust deep, fast and hard into Eddie. Eddie’s head dropped to Richie’s shoulder, body trembling as he cried out, clenching around him as he released into Richie’s hand.

Richie groaned at the feel of Eddie clenching around him, his cum on his hand and the sounds that left Eddie’s lips, loud and all for him to hear. He could feel himself building up as he continued to thrust hard, helping Eddie to ride out his climax before he could feel himself trembling, a whine leaning his lips as he pressed his face into Eddie’s hair, whimpering, hands clutching tight onto him as he released inside Eddie.

Slowly, he rolled his hips, riding out his release before he almost collapsed into the bed. Staying in the position they were in, the only sounds to be heard was them both panting for breath. Richie could feel his own arm keeping Eddie close as he turned to press a kiss to Eddie’s temple. 

It began to really hit him now that he had calmed down, he just had sex with Eddie, he was Eddie’s first time, Eddie was here with him after all those years as a kid always thinking about him and falling head over heels. It wasn’t that long that he saw him again, twenty seven years later and god he was still in love. He saw the worst thing imaginable in the deadlights and now this had happened, he just had sex with Eddie and everything about it was perfect.

He pressed another kiss to Eddie’s temple, his lips lingering as he could feel his eyes beginning to well up with tears. His chest felt heavy, he slowly fell forward as he pushed Eddie back on the bed so that he could slowly pull out of him.  
“Richie?”  
He looked down at Eddie who was looking up at him with concern, goddamn it, he actually was crying.  
“I’m okay, happy tears...I promise” he responded with a nod. Eddie hand reached up to Richie’s face, gently caressing it before he was pulling him down into a kiss. A whimper left Richie’s lips, muffling against Eddie’s before they pulled away.

He watched as Eddie’s eyes slowly opened again as he looked up at him.  
“Sorry its just.....I love you Eddie” confessed Richie, was it ridiculous to cry because he loved Eddie so much? Maybe because this is what he’s been waiting for his whole life, to be with Eddie and it was finally happening.

Eddie softly smiled up at him  
“I love you too Richie” he whispered before he was pulling Richie back down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day  
> Basically more smut, enjoy!

Richie woke up the next day to the sound of birds tweeting, who would have thought birds would be tweeting all happy and shit in Derry? He yawned before blindly reaching for his glasses on the bedside table and putting them on once his hand found them. The room was brightly lit because of the bright light of the sun shining through the curtains and it almost felt like it was a dream. Realising what had happened last night, they killed a fucking child eating clown that had basically haunted them their whole lives and then Eddie came into his room later that night, he used his shower because his bathroom was covered in blood and they talked...a lot, a lot of personal shit. The realisation had began to hit him as Richie remembered what else happened, them on this very bed, Eddie in his arms, the sounds of his whines, whimpers and moans still fresh in his mind. Him and Eddie...that really happened huh?

He slowly turned his head to see Eddie fast asleep next to him, he didn’t get up and leave like Richie had feared, he was here fast asleep right next to him. He looked calm, peaceful, for someone who was in a constant panic yesterday it was a blessing to see him so peaceful. Is this what he gets to wake up to for the rest of his life? Holy shit. He hesitantly reached a hand out to brush a strand of hair that had fallen onto Eddie’s face, hesitant because he didn’t want to wake him but that didn’t work. Eddie began to stir from his sleep but his eyes stayed closed as he shuffled a little to get comfortable in the bed.  
“You watching me sleep?” He grumbled, eyes still closed.  
“Maybe” grinned Richie  
“That’s creepy”  
“Well sorry that you look so peaceful” Said Richie with mock offence causing Eddie to smile.  
“I was sleeping that’s why I was so peaceful dumbass” said Eddie but there was no harshness in his words and Richie couldn’t help but smile.

That’s when Eddie opened his eyes, those fucking big, brown bambi eyes that have Richie’s heart doing flips as he looked at him. Those fucking eyes have basically been the death of him throughout the years. It grew silent, not a word spoken between them and Richie must have been staring a little too long as Eddie whispered “what?”  
Richie shook his head.  
“Nothing it’s just...I’m still trying to get my head around all of this, did last night really happen?” Said Richie in disbelief before Eddie began to smile.

“Yeah it did” he responded softly as Richie reached out to take Eddie’s hand.  
“Where does this leave us?” Asked Richie as Eddie furrowed his eyebrows together.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Everyone’s leaving today...you going back to Myra? I know you told her last night that you want a divorce but are you going back?” Asked Richie as he felt himself grow anxious at what Eddie could say next. He’s already been apart from Eddie for most of his life, now that he’s here again, especially after last night...he doesn’t know if he could cope with being apart from him again.

“I um....I was hoping I could go back with you? If you’d have me” Responded Eddie which took Richie by surprise.  
“Yeah i’d like that” Whispered Richie before he softly smiled, he could feel it again, nope he was not going to cry again, fuck that. Eddie groaned, hand leaving Richie’s as the turned to lie on his back, hands rubbing his face.  
“What?” Said Richie with amusement.  
“Can’t believe my first time was in this shithole” groaned Eddie causing Richie to start laughing.  
“And wasn’t it magical!” Exclaimed Richie as he reached his arm out to pull Eddie closer to him before leaning down to claim his lips.

Eddie hummed into the kiss before slowly pulling away. As they did, Richie moved to pressing kisses to his neck causing Eddie to softly sigh. There was a mark on Eddie’s neck from last night and Richie couldn’t help but gently bite the mark causing a soft gasp from Eddie, his tongue licking over the mark as Eddie pushed more into the touch. Richie’s hand traveled up Eddie’s thigh before pressing closer to his body and hooking Eddie’s leg over his hip. Eddie’s fingers were now reaching up into Richie’s hair as he pulled his head away from his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Richie could feel Eddie hardening against him and he couldn’t help but groan against his lips, hips grinding a little against him causing Eddie to softly moan against his lips. 

This was definitely leading to something else, maybe a repeat of last night and more? Hopefully minus the tears this time Richie was thinking to himself. The hand that was on Eddie’s thigh now moved to the mattress to support himself as his other hand reached to take Eddie’s cock and pump it in his fist.  
“Fuck Rich” breathed Eddie as his fingers gripped a little tighter in his hair. Richie bit his lip as he watched Eddie slowly become undone from his hand, his skin grew a little flustered and Eddie’s eyes shut as he relaxed more into the pillows, neck exposed to reveal the mark that Richie was still incredibly proud of.

There was so much he wanted to do, he wanted to touch and taste every inch of Eddie’s skin. Last night was rushed he must admit, like it was a quick impulse that they had been waiting for, for so long that they couldn’t control the urges. Everything about it was perfect, don’t get him wrong but maybe this morning he could actually take his time a little and with the light shining through the curtains he could finally get a good look at Eddie’s reactions to this. Last night was intense in the dark bedroom and he wouldn’t take any of it back but he knows being able to see in the bright light is just as good too. 

He moved his hand away from Eddie before both hands reached to caress Eddie’s sides.  
“You know” Started Richie before leaning down to press a kiss to his chest.  
“I have a bed back at mine” he continued before pressing another kiss a little further down.  
“I figured dumbass” responded Eddie, a breathless laugh leaving him.  
“Mine, well ours is big” he said before pressing another kiss.  
“Comfortable” and another  
“Just thinking about you on it is getting me going Ed’s” he whispered against his torso before pressing another kiss, getting closer and closer to were Eddie needed to be touched the most.  
“That’s all it takes huh? Just me on your- OH FUCK!” Richie had taken Eddie’s cock into his mouth, taking him in deep. If Richie’s mouth wasn’t full he would have laughed at Eddie’s quick response. 

Eddie looked down as he saw Richie looking right at him, slowly pulling off him before his tongue circled his head. Eddie bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his moans to avoid any of the others who may already be up or are trying to sleep but it wasn’t working very well and watching Richie taking him into his mouth was not helping. Moving away from the head of his cock, Richie licked up his shaft before going back to the head and licking the pre cum beginning to bead at the head, his tongue flicking across the slit causing a whine to leave Eddie and his hand slapping over his own mouth to muffle himself. Richie wanted to make Eddie cum from this but that was for another time, preferably on their couch or their big comfy bed that he had already described to him.

Slowly he gave one last slow lick across the head of Eddie’s cock before moving away causing a shuddering breath to leave Eddie. Slowly kissing back up his torso before kissing his lips. As the kiss deepened, Richie blindly reached out to find the lube that was on the bedside table from last night. He should really just pull away from the kiss to get it.  
“You’re an idiot” laughed Eddie as he broke from the kiss.  
“Trying to multitask here Ed’s! You really think I’m going to waste kissing time?!” Exclaimed Richie before finally grabbing the lube causing Eddie to shake his head with amusement.

He leaned down to kiss Eddie again as he blindly tried to put lube on his fingers.  
“God sake Rich, look at what you’re doing” he said as he pulled away from the kiss again, his leg hooking over Richie’s hip again.  
“I’ve got it” Muttered Richie’s against his lips before dropping the bottle somewhere and teasingly pressing his finger against Eddie’s hole causing a soft gasp from him.  
“Still open for me?” Whispered Richie teasingly as Eddie bit his bottom lip, a whine deep in his throat as Richie continued to teasingly circle his finger and gently press against his hole.  
“You sensitive Ed’s?” He teased  
“Sh-shut up” Muttered Eddie before Richie pushed two fingers in causing a moan to leave him. Richie grinned before he was kissing Eddie again, slowly pumping his fingers inside him. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for Eddie’s hand to reach down and take his cock causing a strangled gasp and moan to leave him that he will most likely be embarrassed about later. Eddie grinned against Richie’s lips before his hand was slowly pumping him, he doesn’t think he could ever get used to Eddie’s hands on him. Richie could feel Eddie’s amusement against his lips and Richie decided he would put an end to that. As he curled his fingers the right away, Eddie’s hand stopped and he cried out as Richie’s fingers pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Richie couldn’t hide the amusement on his face or how turned on this made him feel even if Eddie did stop moving his hand, the feel of his hand around him, the look of pleasure on his face and the sounds coming from Eddie was enough for him.

He continued pumping his fingers for a moment, pressing against that spot inside him each time before he decided to slowly pull his fingers out. Eddie’s hand had moved from Richie’s cock as Richie reached out for the lube again to put on himself before dropping the bottle back down and pressing into Eddie again. He pulled Eddie into a kiss as he lined up against his hole and slowly began to push in. Eddie hissed a little as he broke from the kiss, fingers gripping Richie’s arms. Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek as he pushed all the way inside him. Richie moved back to Eddie’s lips against as Eddie felt the pleasure build up inside him as he waited for Richie to move.

Pulling away from to kiss, Richie kept his eyes on Eddie as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. He still couldn’t get his head around the situation he was in, this was the second time now that he was in this position with Eddie and god, he doesn’t think he’d ever get his head around this. As he picked up the pace a little he kept his eyes on Eddie, watching as he closed his eyes, head falling back into the pillows as soft moans left him.  
“Richie” he moaned out as Richie couldn’t help but groan at the sound of his voice. Pressing himself closer to Eddie as he rolled his hips, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his neck again.

His tongue tasting his skin as he licked up the hollow of his throat, feeling the way Eddie’s pulse jumped.  
“H-harder R-Richie” Breathed Eddie as Richie slowly bottomed out before thrusting harder back in, hitting that spot inside him causing him to cry out.  
“Fuck Richie!” He cried out as his fingers gripped tight on Richie’s arms. Eddie attempted to bring his hips up to move in time with Richie’s thrusts but Richie pinned him into the bed with his body, fingers gripping his thigh as he continued to thrust hard inside him. The way Eddie was moaning and crying out this name there was no way no one would not be able to hear it but he didn’t care, they’ll both face the embarrassment later. 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop, you feel so good Richie”  
“Uh huh?” Groaned Richie at the sound of Eddie’s praises and begs as he leaned his face closer to his and deeply kissed him, swallowing up the moans deep in Eddie’s throat. He could feel himself growing close but he was determined to make Eddie cum first. He was already picking up on the signs that he was close from what he remembered last night. His body began to tremble a little against his, as Eddie broke from the kiss his moans grew louder and desperate and the leg hooked around Richie’s hip seems to lock tighter, pulling him closer.

“F-Fuck! Richie!” Eddie whimpered and Richie knew what to do.  
“I’ve got ya Eddie” Whispered Richie, worried at how his voice would sound if he spoke any louder as he thrust faster, harder and deeper into Eddie while he moved his hand away from Eddie’s thigh to wrap around his cock. Eddie cried out, tightening around Richie causing a whimper to leave him as Eddie trembled, gripping tighter onto Richie as he came in his fist. Richie kept his eyes on his the entire time because god, it was beautiful, continuing to thrust hard into him as he helped Eddie to ride out his release until he could feel himself drawing close.

Eddie bit his lip, groaning as a whimper left Richie. Eddie looking up at him before his hand was reaching to the back of Richie’s neck and pulling him down closer to his face.  
“You gonna come for me Richie?” He breathed and holy shit it was hot, hearing Eddie asking him to cum for him Richie couldn’t hold back the whine in his throat before a loud moan left him as he came inside Eddie. Eddie pulling him into a kiss as Richie slowly rolled his hips as he road out his release before he felt himself wanting to collapse on top of Eddie. As they collected their breath, Richie tiredly pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. 

Slowly Richie lifted himself up so that he could carefully pull out of Eddie without hurting him. Once he did he was pressing himself into Eddie again, his hands locking with his before he was pinning Eddie into the bed. He smiled and Eddie couldn’t stop the giggles that left him, grinning against Richie’s lips before they kissed again, slow and deep.

What they weren’t expecting was the sound of the bedroom door opening as Bill came into the room.  
“Hey guys- OH SHIT SORRY!” Called out Bill and Eddie actually screamed while Richie rushed to quickly cover them both with the covers.  
“Jesus Bill! you ever heard of knocking?!”  
Bill had quickly left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him before talking on the other side.

“We’re all going out for breakfast, we’ll meet you downstairs...sorry!” He apologised before they listened to the sound of poor Bill rushing down the stairs to probably warn the others not to make the same mistake he did. Eddie groaned and his cheeks had grew a deep shade of pink as Richie began to laugh.  
“What’s so funny dickwad?!”  
“You”  
“What do you mean me?”  
“You fucking screamed”  
“Yeah because Bill just walked in on us full ass naked and any sooner and he would have seen more!” Complained Eddie but it didn’t stop the laughter coming from Richie.  
“It’s not funny”  
“It is funny!”  
Eddie scoffed as he shook his head before Richie was taking one of Eddie’s hands and pressing a kiss to it.  
“You mad?” He muttered, almost teasingly before pressing another kiss.  
“No” he responded and god, he looked so cute. Richie leaned down to quickly peck Eddie’s lips before looking back at him.  
“So what’s the plan?” Asked Eddie  
“We have breakfast and pretend that Bill didn’t just walk in on us bare ass naked making out after sex and then we pack all our shit into my car and we get the fuck out of this place and never come back” Explained Richie as Eddie smiled.  
“Sounds like a plan” 

Although, now that Richie thinks about it, he may have time to make one more stop before they leave Derry for good.


End file.
